A. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates generally to a mounting apparatus for portable electronic devices (hereinafter “PED”). More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting bracket and PED holder that allows the user to use and store their PED, particularly in a compact disk (“CD”) player of a motor vehicle.
B. Description of the Prior Art
There exists several mounting devices for automobile electronics. For example, Benedeti invention U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,583 provides a portable CD holder that can be screwed into the underside of the dashboard. This requires that the dashboard of the vehicle be permanently altered, along with the associated risks and expenses. The Sokol invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,572, utilizes a suction cup device intended to attach to the front windshield of the vehicle to support a radar detector device. Such a device has limitations including negative aesthetic characteristics, limiting the view of the driver, and eventual loss of adhesion to the surface of the windshield.
Also, the pending application (application Ser. No. 11/387,576) of this applicant (Chance Dunn) discloses a bracket and PED holder that attaches to an audio cassette. While this invention is novel and useful, as fewer automobiles are being equipped with audio cassette players, a device that holds a PED in an automobile CD player is needed.